


Fireworks

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Series: Heat Wave [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA fireworks, heating up, sizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Early TIVA (established); Tony and Ziva watch fireworks from her apartment window during the heat wave and make some of their own. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Fireworks

Fireworks

_Early TIVA (established); Tony and Ziva watch fireworks from her apartment window during the heat wave._

"I do not understand this American obsession with blowing things up in the heat of summer," Ziva watched the fireworks over DC with Tony. They were in the cool of her apartment, but the view from her living room window allowed them to see the show from the Nationals Ballpark.

"It's a tradition, Zee-vah, like baseball, apple pie, and hot dogs. July means the Fourth of July and all of the celebrations associated with it," Tony tried to explain.

"But every weekend in July? That is a bit much if you ask me," she still couldn't understand the fascination with the fireworks. In Israel, the lack of things blowing up would be cause for celebration. She watched as another series of colorful bursts lit the air over the city skyline.

Tony wrapped his arms round the Ninja from behind, "You have to admit it is pretty to look at, though." He nuzzled into her neck placing a soft kiss just below her left ear. She leaned back into his chest, murmuring in contentment as another burst of light filled the night sky.

"Beautiful…" he whispered into her ear, and nibbled her ear lobe.

"Are we still talking about the fireworks?" she teased running her hand down his torso from the side.

"Maybe…" he kissed down her neck to her exposed shoulder and moved back up towards her jawline. "Maybe not…" his hand found the hem of her tank top and slowly moved under it. His fingers on her skin felt like a thousand little fires all burning at once.

"Oh," she breathed out as she spoke and it came out as a slight moan. Another colorful burst of light filled the night sky as his hand moved upward.

"Perhaps we should make our own fireworks," his tongue flicked her outer ear as his hand found its target. Her nipple hardened to his touch as she softly moaned again.

"Yes…"


End file.
